7 minutes in heaven
by deathnotefan2222
Summary: america and england both like each other but nerther knows, so france,japan, and hungary decide to help them.


_**US x UK 7-minutes in heaven**_

France was sick and tired of the UST surrounding Alfred .f. Jones and Arthur Kirkland, the human personifications of England and America. They were meant to have a

'Special relationship', but Alfred is too oblivious to notice Arthur likes him and Arthur is too stubborn to admit that he likes Alfred. Francis had an idea of what he should do but he would need to enlist in some help if he was going to get Arthur and Alfred together.

b~later~ /b

"Are you sure this will work France-kun?" France nods yes; he is a genius of love! It flows from him like the finest wines of Europe! And as such, it is up to big brother France to finally get those two imbéciles together. "Why of course, as long as the both of you do what you have to do, they will be together by the end of the party!" Elizabeta didn't look convinced, "what do we get out of this? Why should bwe/bhelp biyou/b?" Francis smirked at her; he knew one thing that would ensure her help.

"oh if you don't want to help, that's fine…but then you wouldn't be able to take um as you say YAOI pictures of them and possibly other countries…so what so you say my Cherie " he looked back at her and she was giggling staring off in to space and mumbling something about

'Lemmon's and doushinji's' "I'll do it" France noticed she had a nose bleed "um Elizabeta are you ok?" "Oh im fine, happens all the time! I'll help all for yaoi and doushinji's!" France tried to put his arm around her waist,

b*CLANG*/b

Frying-pan meet France's head, France's head meet frying-pan. "Bye France we'll see you at the party, you're plan better work or you'll have a meeting with the frying-pan again!" France was getting up from the floor after the incident with said frying-pan "good-bye see you at the party France-kun, come on Elizabeta-chan we have to get every thing ready for Friday." As Elizabeta and kiku left the conference room, France smirked "ah Alfred and Arthur wont know what is in store for them hon hon hon"

Unknown to Francis someone else knew about there plan

Standing there the whole time Matthew Williams (Canada)

Had heard the whole thing… "…maple…"

~~~~~World meeting~~~~~

As all of the countries started to sit down and get ready to start the meeting, well most of them that is, because Arthur noticed a certain American loud mouth wasn't there, he really didn't want to talk to Francis right now or ever

So he turned to um what's his name conadu? he looked like Alfred they must be brothers was , it Carnia?

What ever his name is he seemed spooked, Arthur tapped his shoulder "hello…um…" the man sighed "its Canada"

"Yes um ca-na-da… where is ameri…" Arthur didn't get to finish what he was saying because the door to the conference room suddenly slammed open. "THE HERO IS HERE!" "ca…" Alfred sat down next to Canada "never mind" Arthur looked over at Alfred who was eating a hamburger bagain/b, Arthur had never been so bewitched by any man or woman as he was by Alfred.

He must have spaced out for awhile, because he didn't notice the loud American next to him.

"HEY artie!" Arthur would of nearly fallen out of his chair , because of America shouting so loudly in his ear , if it wasn't for the bone crunching hug he was given , blushing quite a bit Arthur tried to pull Alfred off of him, to no success ."Ahhhh America! Don't shout in my ear moron, and I have told you not to call me that stupid name before! And let me go" still not letting go of Arthur.

Alfred laughed in his ear, "ha ha aww but iggy you could call me alfie, it would be fair that way ya know!" Arthur frowned at Alfred, "why on earth would I call you alfie?

America" his smile shrunk a bit, "… uh well I think that it's a bit more personal…and were meant to have a special relationship ya know like best friends…yeah best friends!"

Arthur felt his face warm up a little at that statement and most of the other nations were watching them, especially Hungary and Japan they were taking pictures…that's strange…

Remembering where he was right now he had to do something to get the obnoxious loud cute American…wait did he just think Alfred, no America was cute! Bad mind bad bad mind! "Wha-what? We are NOT best friends, were not even friends you bloody git! I don't know what came over you to think such a thing but don't ever call me artie or iggy, its ether Arthur or England, you get that! Moron!" Alfred let go of Arthur, "…oh…ok then…"

Alfred walked back to his own seat with a dejected look on his face, trying to distract himself from what had just happened with Arthur he looked across the table, Russia was trying to get people to become one, again, Russia's current target was china, "hello comrade yao-yao become one with mother Russia, da?" poor china "ayyyahhh I will not become one with you aru!"

America didn't even bother warning Russia that his sister was behind him. "I'll become one with you brother, marry me marry me…." Russia looked scared, that's never good, ever! "Nooooo do not want! Go away!"

Looking away from Russia's situation because Belarus was now glaring at him. Dam she's scary.

Spain wasn't having any luck Romano ether but at least he HAD somebody, Russia had china, had Germany

Every one had somebody except for him, he didn't have

His iggy…America continued to look around the room and why was Hungary and Japan looking at him, what were they talking about! It was hard to hear what they were saying from over here but he could only hear a few of the words "lemons …. Doushinji's ….uke…" what on earth was a uke? And a doushinji? Was it a type of food? It was best not to ask…

Why had America looked so sad after what he had said?

The dejected look on his face, it didn't suit the normally happy go-lucky American, why had Alfred never noticed

Arthur loved him, was he too oblivious to notice or did he just not care, he really didn't want the second one to be true.

It couldn't be that he…no he couldn't, he choose to leave him all those years ago. He hated him didn't he?

Arthur turned to the person who was speaking, he hadn't noticed someone had started talking, it was none other than

Alfred .f. Jones A.K.A: the personified nation of the United States of America.

He was talking about something to do with a super hero and global warming. "and about using global warming to enslave humanity thing I think we'll be ok by engineering a giant super hero to shield the earth I give you the

Superherogloboman! So who's with me on this?"

"I agree with America-kun" "state your own opinion

Or ill beat you with my peace prize!" Arthur sighed

And again something America did has derailed the world meeting once again. "I can't see how building a giant super hero would solve global warming or humanity's enslavement!" France smirked "If England and America can't agree, how can I be superior by disagreeing with them both?" "Shut up you bloody frog!" "ha ha ha ha ,Hey why can't you go back to building some hot green chick statues like you used to?" soon every body was ether fighting with somebody or hiding under the huge table or if like Canada be invisible.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! Let's just finish the meeting ok! Yes Italy?" Germany pointed at Italy who raised his hand, "~VE doitsu? Can we have pasta for lunch?"

Germany sighed, how could he put up with the cheerful pasta loving Italian? "Italy lunch will be in a few minutes as soon as the meeting is over and yes you can have pasta…Mein gott why?, is there anything anyone would like to add before the meeting finishes for today? Ah yes France?"

France stood up, "I would like to announce that im holding a party at my home on Friday, and every one is invited!" this better not be one of his ideas to sleep with one of the other nations, he better not touch America. And there better not be any coffee there, because if Alfred had more than six cups of coffee he would go crazy, for lack of better term.

"Hey francy-pants one this better not be a plan to get into somebody's pants cause that's soooo not awesome! And two will there be hamburgers?" "Oh hon hon hon hon hon, it's not but who am I to stop the lamour?"

"VE France will there be pasta at the party?" "Ah sorry Italy there will not be any pasta at the party, but there will be cake's coka-cola and hamburgers…." Oh great if there were hamburgers somewhere that's where Alfred will be.

"Omg, hamburgers awesome! Artie you have to come

It will be awesome!" "If this party is run by France im not going! He is a pervert , I wont go! And don't call me artie its Arthur or England didn't I tell you this not like 20 minutes ago? Bloody hell…" "aww come on please?"

"no" "pretty please with you're crapy scones on top?"

Arthur was about to tell him off for insulting his cooking when he saw Alfred giving him the kicked puppy dog look, don't give in , don't give in no matter how sad and cute it "….alright I'll go but im not going to have fun! And if he tries any thing im going to leave!"

Arthur was suddenly in a choking hug; his face was probably as red as one of those tomatoes Spain bragged about to France and Prussia about.

"l let g go of m me you b bloody git! Cant breath…" letting him go America stepped back a little. "ah sorry iggy I forgot that you're an old man and you're fragile."

"Gah, Im not an old man and bloody hell stop calling me iggy!" with that Arthur stormed out of the room.

Alfred just sat there wondering what he had done wrong

~~~~~Later~~~~~

"Um…kiku! Elizabeta! Can I please talk with you both for a moment? Its about the party" kiku and Elizabeta walked over, "what is it France-san?" "I actually need you're help with the party and also I need you're help with my plan to get Arthur and Alfred together, that is the reason I am holding this party in the first place, I have tried in the past to get them together on my own, and so have you, I need both of you're help, and I have seen some of those what do you call them um yaoi doushinji's they are quite… descriptive…non?" Kiku looked away for a moment blushing ether out of embarrassment or flattery "stop the small talk Francis, what are you up to?" "I have a plan to get England and America

Together but for it to work I'll need you're help."

"So France, what is the plan? It will be very hard to get them together good luck trying Arthur is too stubborn and nervous to do any thing and Alfred is to oblivious and silly to notice. We have tried " "what Hungary-san says is true , we have tried since Arthur's punk era, it certainly got Alfred's attention but Arthur became more tsundere if that's even possible… its like we took one step forward and six steps back."

That got France thinking.

"Hey why don't we try it again, but just refresh it a bit,

Like we could make Arthur wear his punk clothes, as you said it got Alfred attention right? And what was that rule called…um the three second rule , if we were to tell that to Alfred after he i"accidently"/i dropped his hamburger, Arthur would tell him off!"

"um France-san isn't the idea to get them together not spit them apart!" "ah you see if he tells America off it will raise the sexual tension between them non? And with Arthur in his punk clothes that will help as well!"

"Francis this will only make Alfred more nervous and what will we do about Arthur? We have to do something that will make him react as well other wise it will never work!"

Kiku looked worried "Are you sure this will work France-san?" France nods yes; he is a genius of love! It flows from him like the finest wines of Europe! And as such, it is up to big brother France to finally get those two imbéciles together. "Why of course, as long as the both of you do what you have to do, they will be together by the end of the party!" Elizabeta didn't look convinced, "what do we get out of this? Why should bwe/bhelp biyou/b?" Francis smirked at her; he knew one thing that would ensure her help.

"oh if you don't want to help, that's fine…but then you wouldn't be able to take um as you say YAOI pictures of them and possibly other countries…so what so you say my Cherie " he looked back at her and she was giggling staring off in to space and mumbling something about

'Lemmon's and doushinji's' "I'll do it" France noticed she had a nose bleed "um Elizabeta are you ok?" "Oh im fine happens all the time! I'll help all for yaoi and doushinji's!" France tried to put his arm around her waist,

b*CLANG*/b

Frying-pan meet France's head, France's head meet frying-pan. "Bye France we'll see you at the party, you're plan better work or you'll have a meeting with the frying-pan again!" France was getting up from the floor after the incident with said frying-pan "good-bye see you at the party France-san, come on Elizabeta-san we have to get every thing ready for Friday." As Elizabeta and kiku left the conference room, France smirked "ah Alfred and Arthur wont know what is in store for them hon hon hon"

Unknown to Francis someone else knew about there plan

Standing there the whole time Matthew Williams (Canada)

Had heard the whole thing… "…maple…"France turned around to see Canada standing behind him he had herd all of it "F-Francis…what were you doing?" "oh hon hon hon, I see that you herd our plan , non?" France walked toward him smirking, "I think I know something that will keep you quie…" the door slammed open "HEY WEST JUST WAIT FOR THE AWESOME ME, I FORGOT SOMETHING IN THE CONFRANCE ROOM KESEKESEKESE DON'T LEAV…" Prussia just stared at Matthew (Canada) who was crying and France who had him pinned against a wall. "What is going on…?" Francis was a little surprised to see prussia there, and let go of him.

Canada took this distraction as a chance to get away from France, he bumped into Prussia on his way out, who grabbed his arm. "Hey are you ok birdie?" he motioned to his face, Canada moved his hand to his face, he was crying… "…i-im ok good-bye Gil…" as he ran he could hear Prussia shouting. b"WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU MADE MATTIE CRY! THAT'S SOOOO NOT AWESOME!"/b "H-Hey lets not do anything rash ok?"

Canada ran until he ran into someone. "S-Sorry" he looked up to see his brother.

"ha ha ha ha , hey um…" sigh "its Canada" "oh yeah um Canada, well we have to leave now so I can get some MacDonald's" "ok" he had heard what France had said to Hungary and Japan, he knew what was going to happen to his brother at France's party and the plan to help Alfred and Arthur get together…and he couldn't be happier about it.

~~~~~ England's house ~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Time skip. Party day) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur was about to walk out the door he got his jacket, it was cold outside, it was the middle of November, to go to the bloody frogs party, he wouldn't of even gone if Alfred had not of given him that kicked puppy dog look. No matter how many times he would say that he didn't feel anything for that stupid git, it would always back fire on him majorly. Every. Single. Time. That frog better not do anything to get Alfred or him to sleep with him, he would never, but Alfred being the thick headed idiot he is , wouldn't even notice someone flirting with him.

Arthur opened the front doo to leave but standing on the door step was Elizabeta, kiku and …Francis , "um hello Arthur-kun we needed to talk to you before you leave for France-san's party, can we please come in?" he was still a little surprised that Kiku, Elizabeta and Francis were at his home, "um sure come on in. Francis why are you here? Don't you have a party to be getting ready for?" Arthur didn't notice Elizabeta behind him, she ran off with his jacket along with a few other things he needed if he was going to get though Francis party, he saw her run for the stairs. "bBloody hell give that back I need that! Give that back please!/b" she kept stepping closer to the stairs "well…when you…put it that way…i…guess… I…will…have to…bRUN!/b" bloody hell could this get any worse? "Francis-kun NOW!" "Wha…" Arthur was promptly picked up and dragged towards his room, "bBLOODY HELL FRANCIS! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?/b"

"Sorry Arthur-kun this is for your own good. You need help and we can't just stand around and do nothing about it""What the bloody hell do you mean I need help? Help with what exactly?" "Ah mais son pour le bien de l'amour, l'Angleterre you are in love and we are going to help you!"

He was placed on his bed, slightly nervous of what they were going to do he asked, "what are you going to do?"

"Oh l'Angleterre we can't have you going to my party like that!" Arthur looked at him self; he was wearing a dark green sweater vest over a pale green dress shirt and black trousers. "What do you mean? I look perfectly fine! What's wrong with the way I look?" "Oh Arthur how do you expect Alfred to notice you at all if you dress like that!"

Arthur blushed at that comment, "why would I care if that bloody git noticed the way I looked? It's not like I care about him or anything…because I don't!" "Come on Arthur do you really think every one hasn't noticed how you look at Alfred at the meetings or any time he is close to you?"

"Arthur-kun it is painful to see you and Alfred-san go around in circles, nether of you noticing how the other feels or acknowledging that you love the other!" Elizabeta walked over to him holding a set of clothes "Its starting to annoy every one with all the unresolved sexual tension We are going to help you and we have to get this done quickly because Alfred is in the car outside and knowing him he wont be able to stay there for long! So if you want him to come in here with you being half dressed…"

Oh god if Alfred did that, witch would happen knowing him, it would be very embarrassing to say the least! "…or if you let us help you so we all can arrive at the party on time, it will all be ok and then the yaoi will happen!" what was this yaoi thing? "What do I have to do to get this thing over and done with?" she handed him a set of clothes. "What are these?" Elizabeta smiled. "All you have to do Arthur is to put these clothes on and come with us and Alfred to the party! Or do you want Francis to MAKE you ware them?" the thought of Francis trying to force him in to clothes made him remember the Olympic incident! Shuddering at the memory, "alright I'll get changed and come with you guys and then will you leave me alone?"

"yes"

Arthur took the change of clothes and went to change, locking the door behind him, so France had no chance to "accidently" come in on him changing, the black T-shirt was ok it had a print of the union jack in the front, that was ok, but as soon as he saw himself in the mirror, the jeans ,oh bullocks , one size smaller…and a bit snug in "certain places"…. knowing he couldn't do anything about it he got out of there, Francis wolf whistled at him, "shut it frog!" "oh hon hon hon…Arthur! Alfred will have to say something when he sees's you!" Arthur looked around as Hungary ran out of the room. "Is Elizabeta alright?" "Elizabeta-Chan will be fine it's only a nose bleed" "a-a nose bleed you sure she'll be ok?"

"Its alright this happens all the time!" they all jumped at the car horn. "bHEY YOU DUDE'S COMMON WERE GONNA BE LATE HURRY UP! /b" "ok Arthur here is you're jacket, you'll, be sitting in the back of the car with Alfred-kun, and Elizabeta-Chan and I will be driving." He would be sitting next to Alfred in the back of the car while in really tight jeans. Bloody hell. After Elizabeta fixed herself up they all got ready to leave, "Elizabeta what is this all about, what is with these clothes?" she smiled at him. "Im sure this will work out fine." And with that Arthur, kiku, Elizabeta and Francis, Left for the party.

~~~~~Alfred~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (in the car) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why did we all have to stop off at Arthur's? couldn't he manage to get himself to the party? Cause it wouldn't be fun without him, well not as fun. Kiku, Elizabeta and Francis were carrying I small bundle of fabric wonder what it was. I was about to get up when kiku stopped me, "huh?" "Alfred-kun we should only be a few minutes, we just have to talk with Arthur-kun first." "Hey! Why can't I come in with you guys?" "We…have something…important to tell Arthur-kun and it wouldn't interest you, we'll be back soon, Arthur-kun will be coming with us so he'll have to sit next to you and Elizabeta-Chan. We'll be back soon Alfred-kun."

Wait Arthur was going to sit next to him the whole car ride, that wouldn't go down well, why would he ever want to sit near me, he hates me, right?

Ever since the revolution he has never been able to talk to me , and each time I try he just gets angrier , no matter what I do, he'll never notice that i…its already been 15 minutes! I lent forward and honked the horn. "bHEY YOU DUDE'S COMMON WERE GONNA BE LATE HURRY UP!/b"

Arthur will probably be all boring and grumpy as usual, he needs to chill, every one thinks Arthur is ugly due to his eyebrows, which look like furry yellow caterpillars , he actually looks cute with them…not that he will ever tell him; ah here they all come. "hey kiku , what did you guys talk about in there?" "ah nothing much Alfred-kun, just something about the party , can you move to the middle , Elizabeta-Chan isn't feeling the best. Its best if she was near the window." "Its ok im the hero so im always ready to help!"

I moved to the middle seat, "hey Elizabeta are you feeling alright?" she giggled "I'll be fine" "hello Alfred" he never calls me by my name anymore unless ive done something to make him really upset "hey artie…" I looked at Arthur, he looked…different…he was wearing a union jack T-shirt and dark black jeans, he was wearing jeans. Which fitted him really well, they were…very…tight jeans…he looked hot no he looked down right sexy. "Hey Alfred my face is up here!" "Wha-what? Um oh yeah sorry Arthur…" OH GOD… my face must have been a bright shade of red that probably rivaled that of Spain's tomatoes he brags about to much. I was not blushing because heroes don't blush. My body felt hot, was it the heating, what is happening to me?

Let's just say that it was a very awkward car ride, to France's house. Only France, Japan and Hungary were talking each time I went to look at Arthur, he and I kept looking away in embarrassment. Francis broke the silence between me and Arthur, "hey Alfred have you ever been in love?" what the hell? "…huh? What do you mean?" "Love you know when you feel hand to hand, the heat of you're lips and you're warm bodies pressed together…" "Francis! stop being a pervert!"

Why was he asking this what's going on? France continued "Do you understand how big this is? Haven't you ever experienced love at least once or twice?" "L…love?" Francis turned around slightly In his seat he could only see me and Arthur. "That's right! When you're chest stars pounding and you're whole body grows hot with excitement…its love-" "stop being a perverted bastard!"

When we finally got to Francis's house Arthur couldn't get out of the car fast enough, does he really hate me that much?

As soon as the car had stopped Arthur ran into the house

Francis knew every thing , every one knew! Except for the person those feelings were for…Alfred was oblivious to how he felt…bloody git. Running past Prussia and Germany he had to get away from him…hearing "the hero has arrived" coming from the front door, the American had decided to be loud as usual even though no body cared ,Except him…

When Alfred (loudly) entered the house shouting "THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" he saw that the Italy brothers had arrived, Germany, Prussia. ran up to him "VE~ Alfred you're here! How are you?"

"Hi Feliciano. Im great! Though people keep telling me that my elevator doesn't reach the top floor ,but I don't even have an elevator!" "I keep hearing that too, we should go and buy one! Where's Arthur?" "Yeah we so should do that! And what do you mean; I have no idea where that old man is. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Feliciano Looked confused, "VE? I thought that you and Arthur were togeth…." Germany covered the cheerful Italians mouth "I-Italia! I don't think you should say things like that! Come on Italy lets go have some pasta!" "VE~ pasta yay!" The Italian completely forgot that he had even been talking to Alfred.

Everyone else started to arrive. Sweden, Finland and sealand arrived, along with the Baltic's and Poland who was for some reason wearing a skirt and a pink fluffy jumper…Russia and china came in arguing, the arguing mainly coming from china.

"For the last time im not going to become one with you aru! And any way….AHHYAAA! What are you doing aru?"

"I claim anakii's breasts as mine! Da ze!" "Im a man I DON'T have breasts aru!" S. Korea had arrived as well…wait? Who invited him? Why had Arthur run off so quickly? I had to find him. As he was about to go looking

For Arthur, someone tugged on his arm. Who was it?

"Who?" "It's Matthew…"

"Hey oh yeah…Mattie! What's up?""…a-alfred I need to talk to you!" Alfred walked over to the food table, there were hamburgers. YES! "So dude what did you wanna talk about?" Canada looked nervous "…I...i um…why did England look sad when he ran through here?" Arthur was sad? "I don't know why but I think you should go find him eh?" "oh yeah I should make sure he isn't drinking beer cause you know what he's like when he's drunk" remembering what he was originally going to do he set off to find him. "oh yeah I have to find him See ya!"

Alfred saw Gilbert trying to pour something into some sort of drink that was there. He was spiking the drink "uh hey Gil what are you doing with that beer?" Gilbert looked up from the bowl, "hey Alfred! Im being bAWESOME/b that's what!" "Are you spiking the drink?" "Yeah this party is lame! Im just gonna make it awesome! Did you see England? Did you see him?

bL-E-A-T-H-E-R P-A-N-T-S!/b Man France will not be able to pass up the chance to i"do something!"/i about it! Especially since im gonna spike the drink…Kesekesekese" The thought of France doing something to bHIS/b England made him upset.

"Hey you shouldn't spike the drink, there are young nations here ya know!" Gilbert put away the beer. "Alright geez I'll just go talk to Mattie!" who? "Who's Mattie?" Gilbert looked angry what happened? "…you are sooooooo

UN-awesome! You don't even remember your own brother's name!" with that he walked off some where.

Alfred went off to find Arthur…again.

Arthur was hiding from Alfred and Francis in the kitchen, hoping to get through this party with out being groped or mocked, and hopefully not having to talk to Alfred, the car ride had been awkward enough for him, plus Alfred couldn't read the atmosphere to save his life! Why did Francis have to talk to Alfred about his love life? "Bloody pervert." Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello Arthur why are you here? You ok? Why aren't you enjoying the party? Are you hiding from i'someone'/i?" so many questions! "Oh…..hello Elizabeta, Im fine, though this party is quite quiet, compared to how Francis's parties are normally loud and someone is getting molested, or everyone is drunk or something else. Bloody frog. Why did you, kiku and Francis make me dress like this? These clothes are quite uncomfortable! And why did America come with you guys? Doesn't he normally come on his own? Or with um….what's his name carina? Candia? Whatever his name is.

You are up to something and im going to find out what it is!" she knew something about the car ride and the clothes he had been forced to wear. "Hmm I don't know why the party is quieter, maybe it's due to all the tension in the air?

We thought you needed to loosen up have some fun, all work and no play make's Arthur a tsundere! And Alfred came with us because we said we would buy him a months supply of Mac Donald's if he came with us.

Were not up to anything bad we only want to help." "Oh ok then and what the bloody hell is a tsundere? You and kiku talk about it at world meetings but no one understand what you are talking about!" she laughed again what was so funny? "Ah it's just a Japanese fan term, nothing to worry about!" fan term? Knowing hungry it was just best not to ask. "So what is going on? Are you ok from earlier? Because of the nosebleed, are you alright?" "It's fine it happens all the time!" "oh ok then"

"Oh and did you know that ibAlfred /b/i is looking for ibyou/b/i?" Alfred is looking for me? What! Why would that hamburger loving git be looking for me? "…what! No…there is no way he would be looking for me! He thinks that im a stuffy old nation, who can't cook! Why would he be looking for me?" she laughed at me! What was so bloody funny? "Why are you laughing at me?" "You really think he hates you, don't you?" of coarse he did the revolution! The Boston tea party! "He succeeded from me, of course he hates me!" "Oh Arthur! How can you not see what is right in front of you! I swear that you can be as oblivious as America sometimes!" "What!"

"Have you seen the way he acts around you? What he says to you? He wants you're complete and utter attention, yours and yours only. You're meant to be the wise nation of England, the British Empire, and the United Kingdom! You have taken down Spain's armada, ruled the seas taken over many lands and you can't even realize someone likes you! He wants you to call him 'alfie'! He does NOT hate you! Get that into you're head!

Try to remember every thing he has said to you in the past few years! How he talks to you! The look on his face each time he sees you."

i(FLASH BACK thingy's)

2 months ago.

Arthur was packing up his things after one of the meetings

Alfred ran up to him with the biggest smiles on his face. "Hello Alfred what do you want?" "Yo iggy! Wanna come over and watch a horror movie with me?" *sigh* he'll just get scared again. "It's do you want to not wanna and no, I don't, and you'll just get scared again!" "Pweeeeeeaze?" walking away hoping the American would give up, but knowing him…. "Aww but iggy!" "NO!" "…oh ok then"

And he walked off sadly.

5 day's ago.

"HEY artie!" Arthur would of nearly fallen out of his chair , because of America shouting so loudly in his ear , if it wasn't for the bone crunching hug he was given , blushing quite a bit Arthur tried to pull Alfred off of him, to no success ."Ahhhh America! Don't shout in my ear moron, and I have told you not to call me that stupid name before! And let me go" still not letting go of Arthur.

Alfred laughed in his ear, "ha ha aww but iggy you could call me alfie, it would be fair that way ya know!" Arthur frowned at Alfred, "why on earth would I call you alfie?

America" his smile shrunk a bit, "… uh well I think that it's a bit more personal…and were meant to have a special relationship ya know like best friends…yeah best friends!"

Arthur felt his face warm up a little at that statement and most of the other nations were watching them, especially Hungary and Japan they were taking pictures…that's strange…

Remembering where he was right now he had to do something to get the obnoxious loud cute American…wait did he just think Alfred, no America was cute! Bad mind bad bad mind! "Wha-what? We are NOT best friends, were not even friends you bloody git! I don't know what came over you to think such a thing but don't ever call me artie or iggy, its ether Arthur or England, you get that! Moron!" Alfred let go of Arthur, "…oh…ok then…"

Alfred walked back to his own seat with a dejected look on his face.

(END FLASH BACK thingy's)/i

No , no alfred couldn't like him back could he?

As Alfred was about to go looking for Arthur again he got called over by Francis and kiku. "Alfred-kun I and Francis need to talk to speak with you about something!"

Why did he keep getting interrupted when he had to go find Arthur and save him from being a lonely person, he would be Arthur's hero! And why did every one want to talk to him? This was Francis's party why didn't they talk to him?

"oh hey kiku, hi Francis. What do you wanna talk to me about?" they sat down on one of the lounges "ah we wanted to talk to you about Arthur-san, and have you seen him?"

"nope haven't seen the old man, why?" "he ran into the house before me and kiku , he was upset about something, did you say anything to him?" what happened? Why was he sad? Did I say something? Did I Some how insult him? "I didn't say anything to him. All I said was 'hi Arthur and nothin else. He's just being his normal grumpy self! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"Ah amerique did you not notice his outfit? It looked brilliant on him, non? Maybe he wanted you to notice. You're elevator doesn't reach the top floor sometimes you know!" what was this about a elevator again? "But Francis I don't own an elevator! Why do people keep saying things about that? And why would Arthur want me to notice how he dressed? He doesn't care about me or my opinion! Haven't you noticed that each world meeting?" *sigh* "we all have alfred-kun! That's why we made hi-…never mind that, but didn't you tell him what you thought of it? You know that if you…."

He noticed, Arthur had looked nice. he looked…different…he was wearing a union jack T-shirt and dark black jeans, he was wearing jeans. Which fitted him really well, they were…very…tight jeans…he looked hot no he looked down right sexy…and if he could just…mind out of the gutter "…It would make him happy. And alfred-kun? …alfred-kun! Are you listening to me?" "...oh yeah um what were you saying?" *sigh* "I was saying haven't you noticed how he acts around you? How he wants you to like him? Each time he cook's something or at lest attempts to cook something he takes it to you first!" I thought he was trying to hurt me… "Each time he calls you an idiot! He just does that because he cares about you. He does these things because he cares because he is worried about you! He does not hate you like he says he does! , he never has. Listen now and listen good, we all care about yours and Arthur's well being, well most of us do, listen to what he says look to see how he reacts around you!

When you realize what he actually thinks of you! And then you will feel better about you're feelings towards him!" h-how do they know … shit! "Everyone knows how you feel about Arthur except for Arthur. It's obvious!" double shit! "You are in love with Arthur the human personification of the United Kingdom of Great Brittan and Northern Ireland. For the sake of l'amour TELL HIM before someone else doe's!" "Even if I told him he would never feel the same…that would be so un-cool…he doesn't like that way!

This party is really boring, I'll go look for Arthur some dude said he looked sad, and he's probably being all gloomy and stuffy like he normally is. Or the Italy bothers they're always fun to talk to. See ya!"

America walked off, leaving kiku and Francis alone, "it's hopeless kiku our plan is falling apart! Alfred is too oblivious to notice anything we do or Arthur does, and Arthur is too stubborn to say anything! I hope Elizabeta is having more luck with Arthur than we did with Alfred…" if alfred-kun wanted fun they would make it fun! Kiku smiled as he thought of something. "Alfred-kun did say he wanted this party to be "fun" like a game perhaps? Francis-kun do you have Prussia's, Poland's and 's mobile numbers?" France realized what he was up to. He handed his phone to kiku. "If you planning what I think you are, I just hope they know what they are doing." "It'll all work out hopefully. It's time for the games to begin!"

Kiku sent a message to Prussia, Poland and .

Hopefully they do this right.

~i

to: Prussia, Poland and .

When you see America tell him and others to come to the lounge area, games! Ask him what games we should play you guys get to choose. Don't tell alfred that Arthur will be planning too, and if someone is playing they an NOT stop playing!

From: France.

To: France

Hey like that is like a totally awesome idea Francis!

Me, Alfred, Feli and Gilbo have decided on spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven, and like ok we won't tell Alfred that Arthur is like playing and visa versa so Like bye 3

From: Poland ~^_^~

/i~

"Francis-kun its all set we have to get ready for the game/s

Its spin the bottle and/or 7 minutes in heaven, we'll let people vote for which. We'll have to rig my i-phone so when Alfred presses the spin option it will choose Arthur. And we will need some video cameras hidden in the closet so we can catch anything that happens. " "oh hon hon hon, I didn't know that you would go to these lengths just for some photos?" "Come on we have to get Estonia-san to help us with getting these things ready. Arthur-kun and Alfred-kun will thank us later!"

Alfred had finally found some of the people he had been looking for, Prussia, Poland and were all talking about something, and he couldn't hear what they were saying though. "Hey guy's what's happening?"

"Kesekesekese don't you mean what's bNOT/b happening? This party is so un-awesome! Even I the king of all that is awesome being here can't fix this!" "VE~ we should play a game or something? Wouldn't that be fun?" "That…is like…a totally AWESOME idea feli! What do you think alfred?"

"That is an awesome idea, but what game though?"

Gilbert was smirking "hey why don't we play spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven!" I had no idea what 7 minutes in heaven was but it sounded cool. "So I'll like text Francis and tell him about the idea."

A few minutes later they got a reply. "Hey we're like totally in! The game/s are gonna be totally awesome!"

"~VE~ yay games!" "This is gonna be awesome! But we have to get every one who wants to play in to the lounge area ok!"

So far the people who were playing were:

Russia, china, lithueania, Hungary, Japan, Germany, , , Spain, Prussia, Poland, Canada, Estonia, ukrane, Belarus, France and him. He didn't know if Arthur was going to play so he didn't include him, he'd never play spin the bottle if Francis was playing. And Switzerland, Sweden and Finland were going to look after peter, ravis, lili, im yoong so and all of the younger nations because they were not old enough to play plus china needed a break from groping him.

When every one sat down in a circle kiku and Francis stood up.

"Hello and thank you for coming we were told that the party needed to be spiced up a bit, so we are going to play a game, you'll have to vote its spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven. One of the rules is as soon as you sit down you can not leave the game, for anything! So who is playing? Ok

Russia, china, Lithuania, Hungary, Japan, Germany, , , Spain, Prussia, Poland, Canada, Estonia, Ukraine, Belarus, America, my self and England" wait Arthur was playing too. Why? "Ok lets start! Ok who wants spin the bottle?" 5 People raised their hands Prussia, Canada, Spain, and Belarus, and France voted for spin the bottle. "Ok five hands for spin the bottle. Ok who wants 7 minutes in heaven?" Russia, China, Lithuania, Hungary, Japan, Germany, , , Poland, Estonia, Ukraine, my self and England voted for 7 minutes in heaven. "ok 13 hands for 7 minutes in heaven."

I had no idea what this game was and I had voted for it, I was truly as stupid as America right now. Hopefully this wasn't a perverted game but knowing the frog, it would be.

"Kiku here is the i-phone; you'll need it for the game to work right since we do not have a beer bottle." "Is every thing else ready?" "Yes" "thank you Estonia-kun"

"Ok so the rules of the game are we use this spinning bottle app on this phone and who ever spins it has to go into that closet with the person the bottle pointed at for 7 minutes

And when their time is up it will be the next person's turn.

Every one understands the rules? If you don't understand raise you're hand now" no one raided their hands. "Ok then lets begin" he should go first. He's the HERO. "HEY kiku I'll go first! Cause im the hero! Ha ha ha ha! "

"Alright Alfred-kun, you just put it down in the center of the circle and press this button and wait for it to stop and whoever it lands on you will bhave to/b spend 7 minutes in the closet with no matter who it may be."

iplease don't land on Ivan or Francis any one but Ivan and Francis! /i the little animated bottle that was spinning had started to slow down, when it finally stopped.

"Hey it stopped! Who is it pointing a-…."

Alfred looked up at who it was pointed to… it was pointing at Arthur….crap….why did it have to be him?

Hopefully Alfred didn't get Francis or Ivan, he would end up fighting with Ivan and Francis would be the bloody pervert he is and 'do' something.

The bloody frog said that Alfred would have to say something to me about what I had been forced to wear.

But No he had to go be an oblivious git and not notice anything.

I wonder who it would land on, "Hey it stopped! Who is it pointing a-…." I looked up to see who it had landed on; he was looking at me for some reason. "hey alfred-kun, who did it point to?" the look on Alfred's face looked as if he had won the lottery of infinite hamburgers and as if he had heard the worst news possible.

"…oh yeah um….i-it's…" Alfred was stuttering? WTH?

"Get on with it you bloody git!" "Its artie…" me it landed on ime/i what the bloody hell! "Oh hon hon hon what is zis? Is amerique blushing!" "n-no! Hero's don't blush!

Ha ha ha ha!" "Common Al go in the closet! Are you afraid?" "NEVER! Hero's are never afraid! Ha ha ha ha!

Come on artie!" Alfred pulled on my hand and led me towards the closet.

Gilbert closed the door, so Arthur and Alfred couldn't get out, "hey we'll let you out in 7 minutes!"

"Kesekesekesekese…birdie do you think that you're brother Will do anything about his har-mmpf" Matthew

Quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "G-gil!

…d-don't say such things!" removing his hand because Gilbert licked it, "EW why Gil?" "Cause im awesome that's why! And well you didn't see his reaction-…"

"GILBERT BEILDERSHMIT DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENENCE!" "Jeeze west you are so un-awesome!" "Bruder just sit down and shut up!"

Walking away from the door he sat back down next to Matthew. "VE~ what did Gilbert me doitsu? What reaction?" "Uh…never mind Italia!"

Soon the door was locked with Gilbert saying "hey we'll let you out in 7 minutes!", so they couldn't get out until the seven minutes were up.

Alfred turned on the light switch so they could see what else was in the closet, Alfred pulled a box off the top shelf, "hey iggy what is…..never mind!" I looked in the box to see what it was, blushing I put the box back on the shelf,

These things really shouldn't see the light of day.

After finding somewhere to sit down Alfred sat next to me, we just sat in silence for awhile, not really knowing what to do. Alfred broke the silence. "Hey artie?" I choose to ignore the nickname. "Hmmm?" "Why did you run out of the car so quickly? Do you hate me that much?"

"n-no I don't hate you…I just wasn't feeling the best, I needed some fresh air is all…" "Oh…ok"

"Hey Alfred?" "Yeah artie?" "Do have a feeling that kiku; Elizabeta and Francis are up to something?" "Yeah I did, im glad im not the only one that thought that. What do you think they are up to? What have they done to make ya think that?" "Well first Francis threw a party for no reason he never usually does that he hasn't tried to grope anyone during the whole time which is very strange for him,

Secondly they have dressed me in these strange clothes

I don't like it. They are up to something."

"They aren't strange, I like them, it looks n-nice on you…"

Did Alfred just say he bLIKE/b my clothes, what the hell. "Thank you. Though I wouldn't have worn them if it wasn't for Francis and kiku, I wouldn't have to be at this stupid party if it wasn't for you're stupid sad face….git…"

"…well Arthur do you wanna play truth or dare? Cuz there is nothin to do since I have no idea what seven minutes in heaven is about." Why didn't Alfred listen when kiku was talking? Bloody git…

Why was Alfred using his actual name he never does that! WTH! "Hmmpf" "I'll take that as a yes, so Um ok artie truth or dare?" "Um… I'll go with truth." Uh what was I gonna ask him? …oh I know! "oh um Arthur is there someone at the party that you like, I mean are you in love with anybody at the party?" "Uh…well yes there is someone who I am in love with but im not telling you

You would probably shout it out to every living thing!"

Alfred was silent that was never good. "Alfred are you ok?" "…i-im fine…I hope you'll be happy with them…"

Was he upset? Why? "But they don't love me the same way I love them…they are never nice to me…any way its my turn…hmmm… truth or dare?" "dare of coarse Hero's never back down from a challenge! Ha ha ha ha !" Arthur smirked "are you sure about that?"

"yep!" lets see if what Elizabeta said was right… "Ok then! Alfred you have to go up to the person you like the most or the person who you're in love with ask them out no matter who it is and kiss them." Pausing for a moment so he could breath.

"And before you do that you have to tell me who it is! You have to do this as soon as you see them." The look alfred gave him was classic. "…b-b-but artie! I don't wanna! They don't like me! They hate me!" it must be Ivan…

Did someone up there hate him? "I thought that hero's didn't back down from a challenge? Are you afraid?"

"Im not backing down! And im not afraid!" "Tell me then!" "Oh…ok then…" Alfred leaned closer to him,

He looked nervous… What the bloody hell was going on!

"So…who is i-mmpf…" suddenly Alfred's lips were on his. Alfred liked him. Of all the people he choose him.

When Alfred pulled away his face was as red as his own.

"…alfred what was that all about?" he smiled back at him,

What was Alfred thinking? "…well uh you said I had to go up to the person I loved and kiss them as soon as I saw them…and that is you so, I did…"

Alfred liked him, bALFRED F Jones iliked him…/i/b! "y-you like ime/i?"

"Aww of coarse I do! I love you artie!" he l-love's me…?

"Hey artie…Arthur! Oh im sorry…see I knew you wouldn't like me that way! What was I thinking Y-yeah, I..." He looked up at Arthur and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry and-"

Arthur was sure if he allowed it; Alfred would just keep babbling and probably not stop for awhile. He decided he didn't want to wait that long for his kiss. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and pulled him down, touching their lips together. He felt Alfred kiss him back and wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. They stayed like that as long as they could, but to Arthur's disappointment, they eventually had to pull apart to breathe.

Alfred smiled down at Arthur before touching their foreheads together. "So, you...?"

"Of course I do, idiot. I thought that would have been obvious by now."

"W-well, I wasn't sure cause, you know, you're you and you always try to seem all proper and British and unemotional and for awhile I thought you secretly hated me, but I was hoping you didn't cause, well, you know I- and yeah, but I thought you might, but I wasn't sure, and-"

"... Alfred? I would appreciate it if you would stop talking and kiss me again."

Alfred grinned and nodded. "Yes! Okay!"

He closed the space between them and kissed him again, this time deeper and more fierce than the last.

Arthur felt happier than he could remember. He loved Alfred, and Alfred loved him, and they were kissing, and it was more wonderful than he could have ever imagined.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door of the closet "hey you two! Times up! Get out!" as they came out of the closet, they noticed that Russia and china had left and others were leaving. "hey where is everyone going?" "it's getting pritty late now, and gilbert-kun got abit drunk

and he smashed my i-phone so the game is over now." kiku pointed to what remained of his i-phone in a puddle of beer. "see you both at the meeting tomorrow." kiku walked away to get what was left of it. "artie im gonna drive ya home! cause we both got a lift so we both got brought here by francis." "it's not artie it's arthur and it's 'i am going to give you a ride home' not 'artie im gonna drive ya home'...moron. and do you even know how to drive a car?" "alright arthur, and i do know how to drive a car!"hey francis!" "hmmm?" francis came over to where arthur and alfred were standing. "dude can i borrow you're car?" francis smirked "of corse you can borrow my car, as long as you cleen it when you give it back!"

francis winked at them then he walked off. "w-what! BLOODY PERVERT!" "it takes one to know one mon cheir!" francis shouted from across the room. "what was that artie?" alfred wrapped his arms around arthurs waist, pulling him against his chest, causing kiku and elizabeta to take pictures. "w-what the bloody hell alfred! it's nothing...common let's go..." alfred wouldnt let go of arthur. "aww it must be somthing really bad if ya wont tell me!" arthur pulled alfred's arms off of him. "what! i-its nothing!" "aww iggy you gotta tell me!" "i-i hmmpf" arthur ran out of the door, "aww iggy common!"

as alfred and arthur left, gilbert and elizabeta started to take bets. "i *hic* bet the alfred will do *hic* something to mess it up!" "no way gilbert, i think that they will..." "hey u-umm gil we have to go now..." "aww heeeyyyy bridie! guess who's drunk and AWESOME!"

*sigh* "common gil im driving you home. you've already distroyed kiku's i-phone, so we have to leave before you do anything else that is stupid"

"aww but you love me cause im awesome!" gilbert kissed mattie on thr cheek "g-gil!"

when alfred arived at arthurs house, arthur ran inside, "what the bloody hell alfred, you were on the wrong side of the road!, you drove to fast

and you nealy crashed into a tree! did teach you how to drive!" alfred leaned closer to him. "aww but arthur if i had gone slower i wouldnt of gotten here so fast! and i wouldnt be able to do this." "do wh-mmmpf"

alfed leaned down and pressed his lip's to arthurs, he wrapped one arm around arthurs waist and the other one hand on arthurs face to deepen the kiss. arthurs heart was beating a mile an hour, he wrapped his arm's around alfred's neck to pull him closer. they had spent too much time apart already. alfred pushed him against the wall, nudging one of his leg's between arthurs. arthur could feel something hard press against his thigh, his face warmed up at that, he would've fall down if alfred didnt have him pinned to the wall, he wrapped his leg's around alfred's hips.

they had to pull back for some air. "wow" arthur had to catch his breath, he couldnt beleive that he had just kissed alfred. he had just kissed america. "yeah...um...bedroom?" arthur nodded. alfred wrapped his arms around arthur's waist and carried him to arthurs bedroom. "you better not drop me!" "ha ha ha the hero doesnt drop the princess!" "im not a bloody princess!" "alright prince arthur!" alfred reached arthur's room and kicked it open, "HEY! you're going to fix that!" "m'kay i'll do that later"

Alfred placed arthur on the bed. he couldnt believe that this was happening, something he had wanted for so long. "how long?" he must of said that last part out loud, alfred crawled over to where arthur was lying on the bed. "the revolution, i didnt want you to see me as a child anymore

i wanted you to see me as someone you could be proud to call you're lover..." "all this time i thought it was because you hated me, you're the only one who made me..." arthur stopped because he could feel a hand underneth his T-shirt. "a-alfred w-what are you doing?" alfred smirked.

when the bloody hell had learned to do that! he has spent too much time with the perverted frog! "well i was going to take you're shirt off, but if you dont want me too..." "i do, but i...nevermind..." arthur wrapped his arms around alfred's neck and pulled him into another kiss.

alfred pulled arthur's shirt over his head, and tossed it to the floor, alfred started to kiss each peice of skin he could reach, alfred stopped just under arthur's collerbone. alfred bit down,sucked and licked untill mark appered, showing that arthur was his. "mmmn alfred..."

when arthur was making noises like that, he didnt think he could last any longer. arthur started to undo alfred's belt, as alfred started to take his jacket and shirt off. alfred removed arthurs pants, soon arthur was only in his union jack pointed to them "serously?" "...s-shut up..." alfred pulled his own pants off and threw them haphazardly across the room. now him and arthur were both only in boxers, "hey you cant say anything to me about mine since you have the american flag on your's!" alfred crawled over arthur, so that both his legs were on each side of arthur's hips, he leaned down and slowly kissed down athurs lean ( _**not**__ skinny _) chest, leaving marks in his wake , "a-ah!" arthur noticed that alfred had slid his hand underneth the waistband of his boxers. "alfred!" alfred pulled arthurs boxers off, it joined the rest of their clothes in a heap at the side of arthur's bed, alfred started to kiss arthurs chest, he slowly made his way down. he gripped arthur's growing arousal, and started to pump it slowly.

arthur leaned into alfred's hand, wrapping his arms around his sholders to bring alfred closer."a alfred..." arthur couldnt beleive this was happening, he was lying on his bed stark nakid , with alfred about to have sex. "nngh..." alfred pulled his hand away with a whine from arthur.

arthur was about to say somthing when alfred licked the underside of his member. "ah..." athur gasped as alfred took him into his mouth.

alfred slowly started suck and bob his head up and down, sending arthur into biss. arthur gripped the sheets. "oh god, Alfred im going to ..." he was silenced by a loud moan as he came in alfred's mouth. athur was comming down from his high. "i im sorry alfred i..." alfred spat onto his fingers then he silanced arthur by kissing him,as alfred moved his hand down towards arthurs entrance, "this is going to feel unconfortable for awhile. ok babe?" arthur gasped as he felt a finger being pressed into him.

To say that arthur felt unconfortable was an under statement. it bloody hurt! "shh its ok." after a while alfred added a second and third finger stretching him, as his other hand gently caressed the younger country's hip, enjoying the feel of the toned muscle and skin. Alfred's finger's brushed against something, it replaced the pain, with pleasure. b"a-ah"/b, "found it!" alfred said in a sing song voice. "...g-git..." arthur started to buck his hip's against alfred's fingers, he thought arthur was ready by arthurs reaction. Arthur wrapped his legs around alfred's hip's "a-alfred it's n-not fair that im the only one who's undressed!" He gestured to America's boxor's with a smile,A moment later the fingers were removed , alfred pulled his own boxer's off letting them disapper over the side of the bed. Alfred aligned himself arthur's entrance.

Arthur takes the moment to catch his second wind, mentally preparing for what is about to nuzzles his shoulder. "Ready?" Arthur runs his fingers lightly through Alfred's hair. "As if you have to ask."Touching his leg lightly, America starts to press into Arthur bit by bit until he's all the way in. Arthur closes his eyes, breath hitching. Alfred lets out a slow breath. "Oh god, Arthur..." he could feel those muscles tightening again. He made cooing noises in a small attempt to get the other to relax. He paused, looking at Arthur and waiting until he gave the signal."Mm, Alfred," He sighed, shifting slightly under the taller nation's weight. "I think…" he paused, but Alfred took it as a go,and pulled nearly all the way out, only to thrust roughly back in. Arthur tensed and raised his upper body closer to Alfred. His arms wrapped around the younger man's shoulders, he pushed his hips up to meet each thrust. His own erection had returned, and was now throbbing between their rubbing bodies. One hand snaked its way between them and grasped Arthur's member. For a moment, he couldn't tell whose it was, until he realized that it was his own. A blush filled his cheeks, and Alfred smiled. He continued to thrust, being met each time by the island nation's jerking hips until the smaller man shivered, screamed, and came. Alfred came quicky after feeling arthur's muscles tighten around him. he pulled out of him and he colapsed onto arthur's chest, "gah you're crushing me!" "sorry" alfred rolled off of him and wrapped his arm's around arthurs waist snuggleing him against his chest. "arnt ya gald you went now?" "...maybe." "i love you" "i lover you too...git" arthur pulled a sheet over them, before drifting off into an undisturbed sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~next day at the world meeting in paris~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, an hour after the meeting had stated , America and England stumbled into the conference, looking giddy and flushed and laughing about something, while arthur was telling off alfred for making them late. They sat down at their seats without most of the usual bickering, attracting many stares and heated whispers among the rest of the countries.  
>France, japan and hungary leaned back in their chair's with smirks on their face's. "And that, <em>mes amis<em>," he said triumphantly and loudly enough for the surrounding nations to overhear, "is what it looks like when hundreds of years of sexual tension is finally released."  
>He then smiled affably as he endured a torrent of verbal and physical abuse from the two blond nations as the adjacent countries broke out into chatter and the meeting fell into chaos. again...<br>Germany hid his face in his hand. "..._Mein gott_, will we ever get _anything_ done...?"


End file.
